The Dance of His Death
by Patukum-chan
Summary: AU Inuyasha was mesmerized by the moves the young woman made. His dream girl, literally, was dancing for him. He loves her. It grows dark, and soon... death will come sooner that night. Oneshot


The Dance of His Death

--------------------

A young woman sat on one leg on the platform. The platform was surrounded by dozens of creatures. Some demons, some humans, some hanyous. There was no fights, no battles, nothing but peace in the humble building. Enchanting music filled the room. Somewhere behind them was a piano or something, but it didn't matter. It gave a light tune, perfect for the dark room. Only one light was there, an overhead light, spotlight above the sphere-shaped platform.

The woman was young and her face had delicate curves. Her hair was loose, in all its inky splendor. Curled section after section, tiny clips with diamonds held it up. Small hair extensions colored silver were clipped within the black tresses. Her eyes were a deep blue, sparkling with star reflection from the open skies above. Curly black lashes surrounded her navy eyes. Her skin was pale, matching the afterglow of the gown.

As the first chorus began, the woman slowly rose to her feet, graceful indeed. The gown she wore was magnificent. A silver white glow flowed off. It was long, incredibly long, like a wedding gown. Cut triangle up the middle, stopping at her knees. It was frilled with lace at the edges in a snowflake pattern. The arms went past her wrists, down to the tips of her fingers. The arms were wide like hakama arms. The collar was cut in a V shape and stopped above her starting cleavage area. The entire gown was thin, silken layers after layers. It was sheer at the arms and at the end of the legs, and had silver ribbon lining with the lace. But the gown wasn't the first thing he noticed.

There was a necklace around her neck, with a pink jewel at the center, giving her a pinkish glow in the dark.

_The last that ever she saw him  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
He passed on worried and warning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

Her steps grew fast as the song drew on. The melody was slow but tempo was faster. Her steps were like graceful leaps of a deer. Her feet were bare, were nails were coated with a simple clear polish with starry sparkles on both hands and feet. As she moved glitter and sparkles floated down to the viewers as if the very stars were shedding tears.

_Lost in a riddle that Saturday night  
Far away on the other side  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
And she couldn't find how to push through_

The trees outside the building swayed to her movements, but there was no wind blowing. The full moon created an afterglow to her feting. Her swirled faster to the beat and her hair swayed in her own beat. Covering and unlatching to her face, her pink lips shone in the night.

_The trees that whisper in the evening  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

The song spoke to everyone, including him. Her figure seemed to be carried by a moonlight shadow. Her expression held no emotion. Her eyes simply staring at the stars as she twirled on the tip of her toes. She moved around from her original spot toward the viewers, who leaned forward to the bewitching girl. She lightly swatted their heads with her fingers, leaving a tingly sensation on the spots.

_All she saw was the silhouette of a gun  
Far away on the other side  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
And she couldn't find how to push through_

_I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven, far away  
I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven, one day_

Her ice eyes traveled from the moon down to him. His figure stared at the dancing girl. His silver hair matched her gown. His golden eyes traveled down her person, taking her bodily movements. As she leaned to pat his head like she did with the others, she lightly and swiftly tweaked his dog-ears. He felt a purr rise through him and she smiled, showing her perfect white teeth to the many demonic/hanyou/human watchers.

_Four am in the morning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
I watched your vision falling  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

She lifted away her fingers and back up to her dance. He felt a pressure fall on his heart, as if he didn't want her to leave. _No… don't go... _he thought. Everyone seemed to think the same thing as she finished her dance.

_A star moved slowly in the silvery night  
Far away on the other side  
Will you come to talk to me this night?  
She couldn't find how to push through._

He couldn't push through. He couldn't seem to push through the barrier that blocked him from this, dancing, talented, beautiful, graceful and bewitching girl. She looked at him with her icy eyes he saw a promise in them, promising to follow him? To go with him? Promising what! He turned confused and she smiled again. She opened her mouth and sang to the song. His eyes nearly popped out when he heard her honey voice and felt like melting.

_I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven, far away  
I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven, one day_

_Caught in the middle of hunger and fire  
The night was heavy and the air was alive  
But she couldn't find how to push through_

She? She couldn't push through? Push through what? He stared at her as she song the last words with her honey voice.

_I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven, far away  
I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven, one day_

His eyes shot out. That's what she was promising! She was promising to see him in heaven! Where they could sit on clouds all day, drink milk and eat honey with bliss! That's what she was promising! He understood now...

The light above her dimmed as she struck a pose, ending the song. It ended on a single note and it went dark. He saw her figure stop moving but seemed to fade away. He panicked and jumped onto the platform. He raced to her and tried to embrace her, but she disappeared into the thin air…

Inuyasha woke up from his dream. He was clutching his heart and almost on the verge of hyperventilating. He breathed in the air… smelling cherry blossoms.

When had his room become so sweet smelling? He shared his room with his brother: Sesshoumaru. So when had the male room become so sweet?

He saw a figure at his bed and allowed his eyes to adjust to the dimness. When they did, it was she! The girl! From his dream! He had been having the same dream for months, and he wanted to make it come true. She stood there, floating. She held out her hand and smiled. He took it and smiled back. He began to come out his bed and float with her, in a shining golden light they flew. Up, up, up into the light, not caring what happened. Her hand was like silk, soft and spongy, like her body.

She cupped the side of his face and smiled. His grew wider. She leaned forward and they kissed tenderly. They began to vanish into thin air, breaking apart their anxious lips. Her necklace glowed bright pink when they kissed, as if it was being magical gem. They held hands and faded into the limelight of dawn's new day…

Lady Izayoi and Lord Inutaishou stood in front of a grave in the Tokyo cemetery. His son, Sesshoumaru, stood beside them. Izayoi's head was buried into the white shirt Inutaisho wore, crying silently for her only son. He rode his fingers through his wife's inky tresses, comforting her. The grave they stood in front of was a new and fresh, buried there only months before.

_Here lies Inuyasha Tama, a loved son and brother.  
May he rest in peace with his beloved, Kagome.  
1/6/1987 - 5/8/2004_

There, I have created a death fiction. My first ever death fiction. Surprisingly this song reminded me of Kagome and Inuyasha. I saw an anime music video someone made and it had this song, I had to make my own story featuring this song. Thank you, ja ne and please review! Patukum-chan


End file.
